


Demons

by disneycastleismymindpalace



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Demonic Possession, Fluff, Hurt, M/M, Pining, Slight Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:39:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2205630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disneycastleismymindpalace/pseuds/disneycastleismymindpalace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He screamed. He roared. He tried to claw his way out of his skin, but the walls wouldn't give in. He was trapped. Trapped in his own body, forced to watch himself react to orders he didn't give. Orders he would have never given.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demons

He screamed. He roared. He tried to claw his way out of his skin, but the walls wouldn't give in. He was trapped. Trapped in his own body, forced to watch himself react to orders he didn't give. Orders he would have never given.

Derek had been forced to watch himself slashing his claws over Scott's unconscious body, had watched his teeth sinking into Isaacs arm. It had left him sick and if he could control his body he would have thrown up, but he couldn't, and the disgusting pictures were playing in his mind, over and over again.  
But now, he was horrified, panicking at the scene in front of him.

It had been way too easy to catch Stiles off guard when he had been tiptoeing through the corridor of the old Hale house, searching for hints the demon had left him. Way too easy to sneak behind the boy, to throw him against the next wall which he hit with a sickening thud, and to tie him up in the next best chair ,put some tape over his mouth.  
Stiles had been unconscious for the last ten minutes but now he was groaning, eyes moving rapidly behind the lids and his heartbeat speeding up.  
If they would miraculously get out of this alive, first thing he would do was giving Stiles a good telling-off about how stupid and suicidal he was to go find a dark demon on his own, deep inside the woods instead of staying with his injured friends and find a way to kill him instead of...saving him.  
There was no way to save him! The demon would have to leave his body on its own will and it would most certainly not do that. That thing had plans. Plans for Derek, plans for the town, and everyone that got in the way had to be eliminated. Just like it was planning to do with Stiles right now.  
There was a tickle of blood running down Stiles’ forehead until it was tripling over his sharp cheekbones and lost itself somewhere beneath his chin. Bruises were covering left side of his face and Derek was sure there were even more beneath his plaid shirt, where the demon had hit him while throwing him against the wall. The wolf inside him winced at the thought of how much pain the boy would be in when he woke up. Because of him.  
The thought hit him every now and then. This was all because of him. If he had been where he was supposed to be at the time the demon chose to possess him, this wouldn't have happened. His friends, his pack...Stiles...wouldn't be hurt right now and they could try to find a way to get rid of a powerful dark demon, together. But now they were all hurt, healing slowly and Stiles...Stiles.  
"Oh shut up!" The demon growled annoyed. It was still weird to feel his mouth move, to hear his voice speak sentences he wasn't thinking. "Your self-pity-party is annoying and makes me all ticklish." Derek cursed him violently but the demon just chuckled at that, and continued to fumble around with a lighter he had found in Isaac’s jacket after they had fought. The demon knew how much Derek hated fire but he loved to torture him so he kept holding the lighter close to his face and let it flicker on, the flame right in front of his eyes, fingers snipping at the bright yellow glowing light in front of him, making his wolf howl in pain and a sickness building in his stomach.

"Come one Stiles, wake up. Be a good boy!" The demon sneered and kicked the boy into the shin. It was annoyed and slowly losing its patience, Derek could feel it, but suddenly there was a movement from Stiles in front of him, his cheeks raised slightly and his eyes crinkled a little, as if he was grinning. Then he opened his eyes.  
The gold amber colour was dark, shadowed with coldness and reserve. But Stiles had never been able to hide his feelings all too well so Derek could still see the fear and hope, hidden behind his thick lashes.  
The demon grinned back. "Welcome back in the present sleeping beauty. Did you have sweet dreams?" His voice sounded off, way too high and with strange upticks that made him sound crazy.  
Stiles snorted, or tried to, but the tape over his mouth made it difficult. Derek was actually glad for the tape. Stiles had a horrible brain to mouth filter sometimes and he would provoke the demon enough to kill him right here. With the tape they could be lucky to find a way out. Maybe Scott could get here in time and end it.  
But the alpha was hurt badly and healing slowly. Demons seemed to have a way to poison the wounds they left so that even true alphas needed more time to heal.  
Stiles should have done some research on demons before, but this part of the bestiary was due to next month. So far they were at letter C and there were enough supernatural creatures to cover that started with C. Weird ones like Chimaeras or Changelings and Crocottas.  
The pack had decided to make a list of creatures and how to kill them. With Lydia's help they were able to translate the bestiary and Stiles did his best to find everything the internet had to offer. Derek had helped with some of his own knowledge here and there but he had to admit, he was pretty clueless when it came to certain things. Not only supernatural things.

"So nice of you to follow my hints. You really are a good boy, right Derek?" His voice implied so much more then he was saying, it made Derek flinch. This was one of the worst parts of being possessed by an asshole of a demon, it knew everything and it was toying with him. "Shut the hell up!" Derek growled but it only caused the demon to chuckle again.  
"If you could hear him now! He is crying like a little baby!" The demon sounded so pleased with himself. Stiles couldn't speak but the rolling of his eyes said more than a thousand words. Of course Stiles wouldn't believe that Derek was crying, he probably was able to see through the demon way better than it would like.  
Derek's eyes became slits and he could feel that the spirit inside him was already about to lose its patience. Not good! They needed time, time they apparently didn't have. And even if Derek was able to spare them some, it wasn't sure that someone would come to Stiles’ rescue! But still, it was their only chance.  
"Your eyes really are the mirror to your soul. Derek was right! Such a pretty gold!" The demon purred sleazily and leaned forward into Stiles’ space so Derek could count Stiles’ lashes if he wanted to. He couldn't help but feel a lump form in the pits of his stomach.  
The demon was way too close, it would be so easy to rip the boy’s throat out, or claw through to his heart. "Please don't!" Derek pleaded quietly. He wasn't ready to be the reason of another dear person dying. His family was something he would never be able to get over, but Stiles, that was a whole new level of guilt he wasn't able to bare yet!  
"Ah, our friend is PLEADING not to kill you!" The demon grinned wickedly before he extended Derek's claws and carefully let it glide over Stiles’ cheek. The boy tried to turn his head away, squeezed his eyes shut. His heart was hammering out of his chest and Derek could almost taste the panic on his tongue.  
"Stop it!" Derek said loudly with all the force he could put behind his words. "But why should I stop? I'm getting you more skin on skin contact than you ever managed to achieve! You should thank me!" The demons voice was slimy and if Derek could he would have choked him to death right there!  
"Fuck you!" He growled. Stiles wasn't supposed to hear any of this. He had wanted to keep this to himself, nobody was supposed to find out, especially not the boy. But Stiles knew anyway. He always looked through Derek like he was an open book. This feeling left him open and vulnerable but at the same time he had liked it. Maybe he was a masochist for keeping his feelings to himself for so long, but suddenly there was someone who understood him without Derek having to tell anything. It felt good to be able to sort of let go.  
But still, there were things not even Stiles should know. Especially because Derek knew that Stiles probably wouldn't say no if he asked. If he made the first move, Stiles would go for it, because he had a thing for danger and suicidal missions. Just like right now!  
The demon leaned back in its own chair again, crossing his arms in front of his chest and sighing dramatically.  
"You two are too cute! If I wouldn't have other plans I would definitely enjoy watching your soap opera! But sadly, that's not gonna happen!" He sounded crazy, not human, just like someone who had never lived under people long enough to have gotten the proper pronunciation of words right.  
Stiles just glared at him, a fire burning behind his eyes that let Derek go cold. He knew it wasn't directed at him but it could also just easily be. Stiles didn't have any reason at all to...feel the same...but still, Derek had smelled a want and affection so often when they had been together, doing research, steak-outs or even pack nights Derek had only rarely been attending, that he had tried to stay away from the boy as best as he could. He couldn't give him any more reasons to fall for him. Derek was broken, and pieces were missing that couldn't be fixed. He was a sharp object that would only cut Stiles open and he deserved better! He deserved someone who would love him, protect him from the bad in the world and listen to his ramblings for hours. Derek could never be that person, no matter how much he desired to be it.

"It was so easy to get inside this little puppy here, he was almost begging for it!" The demon cheered giddily like a little kid that had scored a goal for the first time. It raised his hand to peck his own cheek like a grandma. This wasn't an affectionate move Derek enjoyed, at all. But he couldn't move, so he had to feel his own hand gliding over his cheekbones and chin until it was running circles into his chest. "He is quite....how do you put it?...sexy! Yes sexy and delicious. Such a pretty face should have enough 'happy memories'," he spit the words out as if they were making him sick "but he is in fact a broken princess, suffering because he has a thing for masochism and he is begging me," his voice made another weird high uptick at that, putting more intention behind these next words, "to kill himself instead of you precious little thing!"  
His face was scrunched up in a pitiful smile.  
There were tears forming in Stiles’ eyes, his brows were furrowed in anger and a desperate need to make the demon shut up. Derek could feel him. He wanted this to end. It was torture and the longer they sat here, the more he lost his hope that Scott might barge in and just end it for him.  
The boy’s heartbeat was heavy and quick and drummed in Derek's ears. He needed to get Stiles out of this alive, give him a chance to live a happy life without the supernatural and without things that threatened to kill him every day.  
His heart was heavy and dreadful but he couldn't think of a safe way out of this that didn't end up with Stiles’ death.

The demon sighed dramatically and leaned back a little more, watching Stiles with wary eyes. It was still playing with the lighter in his left hand and now he brought it up to his face again. The wolf flinched, trying to close his eyes at the sight of the sizzling flame, but of course it wouldn't work.  
"It wasn't even as hard as I thought, to find our friend’s weakness here." The demon grinned smugly, staring right into the flames so that his eyes should be burning by now, but it didn't feel a thing apparently.

Derek growled inside hoping the demon would put the fire away from his face already, but this thing didn't have any mercy. It had caught Scott off guard and hadn't cared about a fair fight but had just tried to cause as much damage as possible.  
The night when Derek had been supposed to be at home, directly staying away from Stiles invitation to meet and talk, the demon had hit him out of nowhere.  
Derek had battled with himself, one half wanting to go and see where this could get him, while the other half just wanted to stay away from the boy as far as possible. He was too dangerous and every time he gave in to that voice inside his head, Stiles would get more hopeful and more obvious???.  
But this night, the voice had been more convincing, so that Derek had found himself halfway through the town, on his way to the Stilinski house to meet with the human that got under his skin like nobody else before. It scared him to see how less self control he possessed when it came to Stiles and how easily the boy could turn his head around. But nevertheless he was out, sneaking through the streets when all of a sudden he was thrown to the ground.  
He hadn't heard a thing when the demon had approached him so he was taken by surprise when he was thrown to the ground like a toy. He had tried to get up again but there was a dark weight on his shoulders that had pushed him down. It was so dark that he couldn't even see the cold pavement flags right in front of his face. The air was tingling weirdly around his body and suddenly he heard a tiny voice in his ears mumbling. "Hm this one is interesting...you don't even try...as if you want me to take you. As if you have been waiting for me. Huh, maybe you have!" The voice made his body go stiff and a cold shiver ran down his spine. Desperately he tried to move, to waggle out of the death grip there was on his body, but it was too late. The demon was already taking over.

The demon was still watching the flames sizzling up and down, enjoying the pain spreading in Derek's stomach. "He hates fire, you know?" The thing grinned, forcing a pained noise out of Stiles’ throat. The wolf felt sick. Sick from the dreading fire in his face and the immense pain and fear the human in front of him was in. Tears were wetting his eyes while he struggled with his wrists, trying to get them out of the tape, wrapped way too tightly around them. "Yes, he hates it with a burning passion!" The demon sounded happy when he teased Derek, holding the lighter even closer to his face.  
"Fuck you!" Derek spat out, losing his temper. "Just get it over with bastard!" But the demon acted like he hadn't heard him at all.  
"But fire isn't his biggest weakness!" An evil smile spread on his face when his eyes finally focused on Stiles again. "It's you!"

A tear ran down Stiles’ face and he was shaking desperately. Derek wanted to curl around the human and protect him from all of this. From the words, designed to bruise, the dangerous and threatening dread of death hanging in the air and just in general, everything bad in this world.  
Derek needed Stiles to be safe because the demon was right. The human was his weakness. He had gotten under his skin over the last years and he haunted him in his dreams. Stiles was one of the only reasons he wanted to wake up for every morning. To see him laugh and smile again, to hear him mock Derek and be that clever smart ass. To have the human decipher Derek with every day more and more so that soon, there was nothing left for Derek to hide and him actually enjoying it with a fear-like feeling, boiling in his stomach.  
"I thought it was harder to find this human that made him all giggly at night and made him have all these fluttery-hearty feelings." The demon grinned at the look of pure disgust Stiles was throwing at him and continued. "It wasn't!"  
The thing leaned forward abruptly, causing Stiles to flinch back into his chair in shock which made the demon chuckle with this high voice it seemed to have mastered already.  
"So you are him! You are his weakness!"

Derek could hear the boys heartbeat stop for a second too long. And as ridiculously mortifying this situation was right now he actually felt the pinching fear of rejection in his guts.  
He hadn't dared to even think this before but now that the demon had spoken it out loud, he knew it was the truth. It was everything that mattered. He was everything that mattered to Derek.  
But Stiles shouldn't know, he should have never found out about it. This was the reason the demon possessed him in the first place, because he had accepted that this feeling, this truth, was better left unspoken. Better for the human, better for Derek.  
And now it was out and Stiles was there right in front of him, eyes huge, too surprised to care about the tear running down his cheek and Derek was scared.  
The demon sighed dramatically loud at the tension in the air. The flame in front of Derek sizzled dangerously close at his finger and the hissing sound he tried to produce in his throat seemed to bring the demon back into reality.  
"You love him?" He smiled wickedly, leaning forward again, resting his elbows on his knees and cocking his head to the side. Stiles’ eyes slowly focused back on Derek's eyes when he came back to live from the shock he was in but when the words seemed to settle into his brain, his nostrils flared and his heartbeat stuttered.  
"Don't you." The demons grin widened dangerously and Derek felt like he was in an extremely bad comedy show from hell. His face was deformed into a grotesque version of a grin which probably made him look like he had lost his mind completely by now ,but much worse was the enjoyment the demon took from his pain and from seeing Stiles twitch on his chair like that.  
Tears were wetting the boys cheek by now and his brows were furrowed, pain in his eyes and hands balled in fists.  
Derek knew it was true. Stiles didn't even had to confirm it. His heartbeat was giving it away and even before that, Derek had known. All these speed ups in his heartbeat, all the looks the boy had thrown him, figuring him out, every lie, every hidden feeling. Yeah Derek had known and it had scared him.  
"He loves you too Stiles!"

'No, no no no' Derek screamed in his head, trying to make this thing stop even though it was impossible. The demon was turning him inside out and even though he felt like Stiles would probably be the only person in this world where Derek was at least slightly ok with finding out all this about him, he still wanted to take all these words back into his mouth where they had come from in the first place. He had wanted to choose the place and time to open up like this, now he felt utterly violated. Which was ridiculous because seriously, he was possessed by a demon right now.  
A strangled groan came from Stiles, snapping Derek's attention right back to him. He could see that the human was furious and if he wasn't tied up he would probably jump at the demon and cause some damage.  
The demon was still enjoying the show though and clicked with his tongue as if disapproving of a noise being made. He stared at Stiles, from head to toe, as if trying to figure out why Derek could love a fragile human like that.  
"He loves you!" The thing sighed heavily, still not understanding why but while leaning a little closer into Stiles space he added in a whisper "but I don't!"

It was like a switch had been turned off and suddenly the air around them went ice cold and the look on Derek's face as well. Suddenly there were no more fake grins and niceties and the wolf knew that now the time was over.  
Time for someone to come rescue Stiles or for Derek, incredulously to take over his body and get the boy the hell out of here before cutting his throat.  
Time was over and now the whole focus was on Stiles and the power differences between the two.  
"Let's get down to business!" The demon smiled shortly while flicking the lighter in his hand on and off to the rhythm of Stiles’ heartbeat. There was a thick silence in the room just like the calm before the storm. The air only filled with the sound of sizzling flames and rapid heartbeats.  
"I am going to let him watch you burn."  
Derek was pretty sure his heart had stopped beating right now.  
"Just like everyone else he has loved!"

Maybe the demon had control of his organs now as well, taking over his body more and more. He felt so dizzy that he didn't even notice Stiles’ muffled cry, trying to get free from his chains, trying to throw himself at the demon, screaming against the tape over his mouth, reeking of desperation, fear and anger.  
This was probably...no, this was the worst thing, he could have ever thought about.  
His brain wasn't really working at the moment but there were pictures of a burning house, ears ringing with the screams of his family and the smell of burnt flesh filled his nose. Panic rose in his chest and the smell of salty tears was choking him.  
Nightmares came back to mind and this time it wasn't only his family being burnt alive, but the boy as well. The skinny, and fragile boy who had killed his last nerves, who had gotten him to the edge so many times. The human who had crawled beneath his skin, who had filled his heart and mind, leaving almost no space for something else.  
Stiles.  
His anchor.  
The boy he loved.

And suddenly there was a rage filling him, spreading out in his body from toes to head and pushing his mind into a nervous humming.  
He needed to get out of his body, needed to own his body back and to kill this fucking demon, make it pay for what it had done already and for what it was planning to do.  
He screamed and roared, focusing his mind on the overpowering connection he had to the demon, trying desperately to break free, to push it out, to take control back over his body.  
But it was like a little kid trying to punch through a brick wall. It didn't budge, not for a second and Derek began to doubt that anyone was able to overpower a demon and owe his own body back. Maybe it was impossible, maybe the only way to save Stiles now was to kill himself and take the demon with him.  
"God, he’s just trying so hard to escape. He wants to save you, but I’m afraid it’s a bit too late." The demon sneered a little annoyed with Derek’s desperate attempts to break free. A heartbreaking cry came from Stiles. The boy was crying, shaking against the chains and Derek felt like his heart would implode when he kept on looking at the human.  
Derek needed to find a way to get Stiles out of here safe, no matter what it would cost but he couldn't be responsible for another death. It was too much. He didn't care if this might be the last thing he would do, but he needed the boy to be safe.

He didn't know what it was that made him raise his palm and leading it closer to the sizzling flames coming from his other hand. He didn't know why he was suddenly able to move at all but it seemed like the demon only concentrated on Derek's wish to save Stiles so that he completely overlooked his will to sacrifice himself for the boy if it came to it.  
It felt like Derek was swimming through jelly and it was only that "easy" because the demon had suddenly realized what Derek had planned and allowed it. The wolf’s will was strong and he groaned lowly while pushing his right hand closer and closer. The demon giggled excitedly and said "oh look Stiles, the wolf is a coward and rather wants to burn himself than see you burn. Isn't that cute?" Derek's eyes were wide and glistening giddily at what was about to happen.  
Stiles was sobbing silently, his hands balled into fists and his face held an expression of utter desperation but Derek wouldn't give up now.  
The demon hadn't tried to stop Derek yet, maybe he knew that this idea was stupid and wouldn't help Derek at all, or maybe he just wanted him to hurt more before he would shake the flames off and laugh at the wolf’s stupidity.  
But so far it was the only thing Derek was able to do so he would go with it. His heart was racing and the red and orange flames created a panic inside him that he had thought was gone by now. But even after 7 years there were still the screams of his family that haunted him at night and he was glad every time he didn't have to get too close to fire. But now he would just need to close his inner eyes and wait for the piercing pain.

It came, but it came unexpected. Suddenly there was a pain in his right hand as if someone had stabbed it with a sharp knife, right to the bone. It ran up his whole arm, over his shoulder and started spreading through his whole body. He could watch the flames licking at his palm, turning his skin red and blotchy. Derek was screaming and he could feel his eyes water with tears. But something was off, the pain was different to what Derek had imagined it to be. He could feel it, very prominently too, but it was a little numb, like it wasn't really happening. Maybe that was because the demon was still inside him, Derek couldn't tell but suddenly there was a high pitched scream and the demon was shaking his burning hand, the smell of panic filling the room and Derek's senses. The panic took over and now even Derek was scared, frightened, panicked even though he had accepted his end like this. He had been ready to die, to sacrifice himself in hope it would get Stiles out of here. But now his hand was burning, the flames wouldn't die even though the demon was shaking his hand like crazy.  
The pain had now reached his skull and his head felt like bone scraping over bone, his toes were curled in his shoes and he knew he would die. If not from the demon or the flames, he would die from the agonizing pain.  
Suddenly he could feel his mouth open and he heard the demon scream "holy water? You fucking bastards I'm gonna..." But he stopped right there and suddenly Derek's vision went black, a sound like a dog whistle ringing in his ears and he felt his head exploding or imploding, he wasn't sure but the pain shot through his body like a fiery wave, created to burn him alive. He could feel his grip on the lighter loosening but he couldn't hear it hitting the ground because the noise was so loud now that he couldn't even hear his own breathing anymore.  
He curled in on himself, trying to provide the fire with a target as small as possible. Arms pressed under his chest while his hands tried to keep the noise at a minimum, and as quick as the wave of pain had come, as quick it was gone again.

It felt like someone had lifted a heavy rock from his back, filled his lungs with air again and given him a shot of adrenaline, making his head feel light and fuzzy. A feeling like when you jumped into the ice cold ocean, silence wrapping you in, while you feel more alive than ever before.  
At first he was too scared to move again, thinking the pain could come right back if he only but moved a muscle, but then his ears started to let some noises through and his breathing got audible. But there was also another heartbeat close to him, a muffled sound catching his attention.  
He felt sore when he eventually started to sit back up, the bones in his back cracking with every inch he straightened himself. He could feel his cheeks were wet and a tear was still rolling down. All of a sudden he realized that he was able to move again out of his own will. There was no demon possessing him anymore, his body finally belonged to himself. Puzzled, he stared at his hand, moving his fingers carefully and watching the burned flesh slowly healing itself.

A muffled noise that sounded strangely like his name, ripped him out of his trance and his eyes snapped up, starring right at Stiles. The boy was still chained to the chair, his eyes huge and wet. His heart was beating a mile an hour and Derek could smell that he was terrified.  
Carefully Derek got down on his knees and pulled off the tape from over Stiles' mouth. The boys eyes were never leaving his and he didn't say a word until Derek had removed the rope, tied around his ankles and wrists.  
Suddenly Derek felt old, his breathing heavy and slow when he slumped back down onto his chair he had been sitting on for the last hour. Tiredness catching on to him finally.  
Maybe Stiles was angry at him for capturing him, tying him to a chair and throwing him against a wall? Maybe he blamed Derek just like he blamed himself. He had been way too weak to defend himself from a dark spirit and that had almost cost Stiles’ life. The boy had every right to hate him now and Derek knew he sounded defeated when he opened his mouth and mumbled "Stiles....I'm...i'm so sorry, I never wanted to hurt you I'm..." But he couldn't finish because suddenly the boy threw himself at Derek, his legs straddling Derek’s thighs when he sat in his lap and flung his arms around the wolf. The boy had his face hidden against Derek's neck and he could feel tears wetting their skin while Stiles silently sobbed, clinging to him like he was scared Derek would leave or push him away any time soon.  
Derek was frozen in place, overwhelmed by that gesture and not sure what he should do now. "You're ok, you're ok!" Stiles whispered against his throat like a mantra, interrupted by hiccups but his heart was beating so honestly and affectionately that Derek's arms moved almost on their own.  
He wrapped them around the boys back, one hand burying in Stiles’ hair and his face pressed flush against the side of the boy’s head, breathing him in, trying to comfort him, just holding him. "I'm ok." He whispered as an answer, voice thick with too many emotions.

He finally allowed himself to accept what he was given, what he had wanted for so long.  
Derek held him close, his hands moving slowly through the human’s hair, taking pain from where their skin connected until he could feel Stiles’ breathing evening out and the sobs stopping, but Derek didn't move away. He wanted to keep Stiles close as long as possible while he tried to wrap his head around that they were safe, that the demon was gone even though he didn't know why, and that they had actually survived the possession and chaos the demon had brought upon them.  
Stiles sniffled quietly and the vibrations send a shiver through Derek's body. Both their heartbeats were finally evening out again and Derek could feel the boy’s muscles relax beneath his touch. He didn't stop running his fingers through Stiles’ hair though and the human didn't make a move to get away either.  
Slowly but surely the conversation of the last minutes, or rather the monologue of the demon, came back to his mind and he cringed at the embarrassment, hoping he could go without having to talk about the revelations that had been made.  
To hide his sudden fear of Stiles now knowing all his secrets, especially the ones he was never supposed to find out about, he asked quietly "what did just happen?"

It was like a cut through the comfortable silence, suddenly both of them remembered that they were incredibly close and intimate, so it was no surprise that Stiles was blushing a little when he sat up more to look at Derek. His eyes were still wet and streams of tears and dirt were smeared over his face.  
"Holy oil light on fire, boom holy fire, boom demon send back to hell" the boy smiled weakly and rubbed his hands over his face. While trying to get rid of the tears he flinched and the stinging smell of pain filled the air around them. Derek just then remembered all the bruises on the human’s body from where the demon...no, him....had thrown him against the wall. Without thinking the wolf pressed his hand against Stiles’ chest and took some more of his pain, grunting quietly when the boy’s pain squeezed his stomach for a second.  
Stiles watched him, eyes wide in surprise and something that looked a lot like affection. Derek couldn't look at the beautiful amber eyes in front of him, so he concentrated on his hand until he could feel the pain getting lessened and lessened.  
He sighed before pulling his hand back down, not sure what to do with it because Stiles was still sitting in his lap, so he just pulled it to his stomach.

"Why was there holy oil in that lighter?" Derek asked trying to stay focused here.  
Stiles shrugged slightly, fingers fumbling at his shirt when he answered "last week I found this disturbing article about demons and angels, I know we weren't at letter D yet but it scared the shit out of me so I looked for some precautions and found that holy water stuff. I figured we could mix it with methylated spirits and .... burn  them out of you guys because you could heal again. I mean it worked, didn't it? God I'm glad it worked or I would...." He didn't finish that thought, even though Derek's wolf desperately wanted to know what Stiles would have done if he had died, but stared down at his hands, lashes casting a dark shadow over his cheeks.  
Derek breathed out a little huff of air, beyond amazed and impressed with the boy. "Has anyone ever told you that you are a genius?" He smiled, a weird ping of pride filling his heart. He expected a smug grin or a snarky remark but he just got half hearted smile from the boy.  
Stiles heartbeat was heavy and thick in his chest and his voice was quite when he spoke. "I thought it would kill you!" He mumbled, intensely starring at his fingers curled in the hem of his shirt. Derek's heart stopped for a second and he wanted to wrap Stiles in a tight hug just like before but instead he answered back "I thought it would kill YOU!" Stiles looked up at that, a searching look in his eyes that stopped at his lips for a second too long and had Derek's heart skyrocketing in his chest. Shit, he had said too much again.  
"Derek," the boy started carefully, voice wobbling nervously but he kept on looking at Derek who felt suddenly mesmerized by Stiles’ eyes. "What the demon said....about you and...about me...was that true?" Derek could see how hard this had been to ask for Stiles and how anxious he was, biting his lip and his foot shaking next to him.  
It would be so easy to say no, to lie and to just go back to their old life. Stiles wouldn't know it was a lie and he could get over his rejection but a tiny voice in Derek's head screamed that maybe, just maybe, it was time for him to actually take what he wanted, to just take what he was given without questioning it too much, too finally try to be happy again.  
So he just nodded and whispered "yes". 

He didn't dare to look at Stiles because it all could still have been a big mistake and misunderstanding and Stiles could stand up and laugh at him, make fun of him and leave. But instead the boy’s heart stuttered and the air filled with a rollercoaster of feelings that made Derek's senses turn and when he looked up, confused as to what was going on, Stiles’ amber eyes were shimmering, his lips parted and his hand hovering between their bodies. Derek stared at the hand that hang questioningly in the air until it slowly moved up to his face and he could feel gentle fingers curling around his neck and when he looked up again, Stiles was leaning down slowly as if giving Derek the chance to still pull away if it wasn't what he’s wanted, but God did he want it. His heart was beating right out of his chest and it made a weird jump when Stiles licked over his lips. Derek reached his hands out until they were on the boy’s waist, thumb slowly stroking over soft skin where Stiles’ shirt was rucked up.  
Warm breath ghosting over his lips and he had to close his eyes, the sensation being too much. His head was spinning but he couldn't find a good excuse to back out now. His wolf was whining in anticipation. Finally Stiles’ soft lips were pressed against his. The boy’s heartbeat stopped for a second and Derek actually whimpered. His hands were clinging to Stiles’ shirt now holding him in place while he wanted so much more but also wanted to keep this sweet and tender moment to last forever.  
Stiles sighed when they began kissing, slowly and carefully and Derek could feel goosebumps spreading over the boy’s shoulders and chest. He wrapped his arms around Stiles’ back, pulling him closer and opening his mouth a little, for Stiles’ tongue to sweep inside, tasting him, licking over his teeth and making Derek loose his mind.  
The boy tasted a little like coffee and Derek felt like he was drowning in Stiles. His senses were running on overdrive and his body was tingling at the sensation. Fingers tightening against Stiles’ waist and his mouth becoming more desperate. It took a lot of his willpower to keep from surging forward and taking more and more.  
The boy moaned against his lips and Derek could feel his hips rolling forwards.  
Fuck!

Derek's mind went blank for a second but when he came out of it he carefully pulled away. He couldn't go there yet while his mind was still foggy.  
"S..sorry!" Stiles mumbled, hiding his face behind his hand but Derek could still see the blush creeping up his cheeks. That wasn't what he wanted so he quickly put his own hand over Stiles' and pulled it away. Slowly he leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the human’s lips, much sweeter than before. Soft fingers came to rest at his cheek and he smiled into the kiss, letting his fingers ghost over the boy’s back.  
It was cheesy when to think about, but when they broke away, it felt like the world had stopped. A stupid grin spread over Derek's lips and he bowed his head a little embarrassed, to hide it from the boy, but Stiles just chuckled happily. When Derek looked up, brows furrowed a little in confusion he was greeted with bright shining eyes and he had this sudden thought that this was what happiness felt like.  
Suddenly there was a vibration he could feel in his thigh and Stiles scrambled to get his phone out of his pants. Luckily it hadn't been smashed while the demon had thrown the boy against the wall.  
"Yeah buddy," Stiles greeted, apparently Scott had called. Derek felt a little guilty for not immediately going to find the alpha and make sure he and Isaac weren't hurt too bad.  
"Dude where are you? Derek is gone, he hurt Isaac and me but we are healing. You need to get here before he gets you..." "I'm fine! Derek is fine! The demon is gone and we are safe!" Stiles interrupted the worried babbling of his friend.  
"Wait what? What do you....but...how?" The teenager sounded incredibly confused and Derek could only agree. It would take some time to get over what had happened the last few days.  
"Long story. I'll tell you later ok? Is Isaac alright?" Stiles wanted to know and held onto Derek's hand that had absentmindedly been fumbling around at the hem of the boys shirt. "Yeah...yeah he is healing. Deaton says he just needs some rest. The wound has healed but he is still a little dizzy." Stiles just nodded at that and Derek could see his own relief mirrored in the human in front of him. So Isaac and Scott were alright, he hadn't hurt them too bad. Derek sighed, his shoulders feeling slightly lighter.  
"You getting here now? You have to tell me the whole story!" Scott pleaded. Derek knew he was just worried about his best friend....pack...but he did sound like a lost puppy. Stiles seemed to think the same because he grinned giddily before he answered, "Sure buddy,"  
His eyes stopped at Derek's and suddenly there was a warmth spreading in Derek's chest, his heart thumping heavily and his wolf actually purred at the tenderness in the boy’s look. A soft smile curled at Derek's lips and happily he noticed the stutter in Stiles’ heartbeat.  
"I'm gonna tell you the whole story”.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys :D So i hope you enjoyed this fic based on this post here http://tylerhobriens.tumblr.com/post/79370773780/god-hes-just-trying-so-hard-to-escape-he-wants  
> I just loved it so much i had to write something. It's my first ever Sterek fic (except for some RPG thingy) so it's not perfect, but i still hope you like it :)   
> Leave a comment and message me on my tumblr :) disneycastleismymindpalace.tumblr.com
> 
> Love you and.... STEREK ♥


End file.
